


Shackled

by ravenclaw_ramblings



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_ramblings/pseuds/ravenclaw_ramblings
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097120
Kudos: 2





	Shackled

Allan hurt all over. He had been standing there for hours, and his legs ached, his bruised body was throbbing, and the shackles on his wrists gripped him too tightly. He rested his head back on the wooden post he was chained to as Gisbourne asked him a another question he didn’t want to answer.

“Where is Hood?”

“I don’t know,” he lied. “You’ve got the wrong bloke, mate, I’ve told you-” His eyes pressed shut in anticipation of the next blow. It came harder than the rest had, Gisbourne’s fist hitting him square in his jaw, clearly annoyed at the lack of progress. Allan tasted blood, and he spat it out onto the floor.

“I’ve got all the time in the world. Now, you have a choice. Tell me what I want, or things get a lot worse for you.” Gisbourne’s hand grabbed Allan’s hair, wrenching his head back as he hissed in Allan’s ear. “You can’t even begin to know how much I would enjoy watching you hang. Perhaps we could even use you to catch Hood and his little gang of rebels…”

Allan’s self preservation kicked in at the thought of his death. He’d already almost died in Nottingham more than once before now, and he wasn’t anxious to experience that again. He fought against the words, but they found their way past his lips.

“Alright. I’ll tell you… I’ll tell you anything…” His voice was quiet as he almost whispered, “please. I don’t wanna die…”


End file.
